1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a client-side dynamic multi-routing power distribution system of a FTTx optical terminal equipment, and more particularly, to a client-side dynamic multi-routing power distribution system integrating the Power over Ethernet, dynamic multi-routing power distribution and power management technologies to dispatch DC power to the optical terminal equipment from DC power supply modules of a plurality of home gateways.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the booming cloud service has prompted carriers to accelerate broadband infrastructure construction and to provide competitive pricing strategy, thereby creating explosive demands and increasing number of subscribers. However, due to various factors such as too many broadband access network technologies applied today, uncertain deployment schedule, and high construction cost for laying fiber cable, etc., have somewhat impeded the deployment of FTTx. The penetration rate of FTTx would be greatly improved if the optical terminal equipment can be moved from the optical splice box to the copper cable splice box which is within a 100-meter range of the subscribers and also combined with VDSL access network technology.
However, the FTTx optical terminal equipment presently available on the market all use local utility power such as a 110 VAC/220 VAC power source or a 48 VDC power source, if the FTTx optical terminal equipment is to be moved to the copper cable splice box, since the number of copper cable splice boxes is more than that of the optical splice boxes, there will be more FTTx optical terminal equipments needed to meet the demands of distributed subscribers. In other words, each FTTx optical terminal equipment is responsible for a less number of subscriber than before; when the network infrastructure is evolving to become more miniaturized and distributed, the number of the power sources has to increase as well, which causes the cost of maintenance and construction of power sources to increase and makes it difficult to predict the deployment schedule of power distribution environment.
Some have proposed a solution of using a remote office to supply power to the optical terminal equipment to provide an available power source and to reduce maintenance and construction cost. Presently the 380 VDC standard for power distribution can be used to supply power to the FTTx optical terminal equipment from the central office. Although using high voltage DC power signal can enhance the power distribution efficiency and expand the power distribution range, there could be safety concerns for on-site operations due to high voltage source, and it is not energy-saving to transmit such a high voltage DC power signal over a lengthy distance. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the present power distribution environment of the FTTx optical terminal equipment.
Therefore, the prior art power distribution system of the optical terminal equipment presents several shortcomings to be overcome.
In view of the above-described deficiencies of the traditional power distribution system of the optical terminal equipment, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed and proposed a client-side dynamic multi-routing power distribution system of a FTTx optical terminal equipment.